Love Between Worlds
by Marine Lights
Summary: Bella was sure that she loved Edward, but then a wizard came to Forks and everything changed. Will Draco get past his pureblood values to open up to a muggle woman like Bella? All will be revealed...


Once apon a tyme in a magikal plae naemed Hogfatrz tere waz a boi naemed Hery Puttr n he hand a majoore crush on Drako Malfoi (A/n: Eveen mor that meh)– the smexiest blond in tah hole skool. Totay he watyed in tah shoer rooom watin 4 Drako to undresss (not tat he woer a dresss – dressessse r 4 giirrls).

Menwile in forksss. Etwit waz talkin 2 hiz gurlfrend Bellla. We shuld hav a compusory scx partie 4 our annivesarie tommroz. He sed. That soundeth wouderus! She sed. 4 I b the smexiest ladi in foks n I hath the smexiest boifrend that eva waz! I spkarkelz lik a diem0nd ladi iz zatt n0ts goz enonths Askedth edwigt. N0tt entoths 4 meh! Seh replayed.

Voldemorts drooped 2 hiz nees n beggesdd Beccca to merry him. No Bitch u aint got no nosse! She screemed n every1 tought her voise waz beaiutifull. Hery puttr waz thinksid tat Drako waz nether gonnta com… s00 disssappointin she throt. i waz watin 4 his bigg thnigy 2 seee. Ten he remmmered tat he kneaded to open tah cubord dore 2 gget hiss baseeballz mose green

Borat budgiee smmuuglars to please Drako. Hery smexily open tat cubort dore n hi waz shooked 2 c aye poortal wiz aye raijnboow tat color oft Drakos favirote raiinbooq coloered onderpants. Theres waz aye sparfkly vamprie f00ink a uglyyrt gurl in bread.

It luked s0 smexie tat he cudnt rezist goin in2 the cubord. Az he waked thru, he fellt a stange feelin n he sore preety lites. It felt s0 smexy. Wen he luked around, tere waz peeple bangin echother evrywere He askd a smexy lookin dogg wat waz happenin. Its Edwid n Belas anivesary partie sed the dogg. It's a cumpulsorie secks partie s0 u hav 2 joyn in now he sed. Cum wit me 2 the gaden!

Meenwile Drako weas h0rny. hi wanteds Hery hi wateds hiss toiboi. Wear iz hi! Drako sreemed. Den hi notised aye cuppiedore oppen n woonddered fif Hery wz der. Sew he wents outside. He expearienced raynboews n tinglin alllover. insed hi notised a smexi wearwolfe n0ked wiz a potplants hidin hios u no wat. U b lookin fyne boi, cum shit nex 2 meh an rib ma thingy. Hoow culd Drako sei know (A/N i spezs tat right/write?). Hi new hi wuld brake Herys hart ifs hi goz cougt. Wens Drako whent to touch that wearwolfe p0nis hi taught it smelt s00 goood. Ummmm… yummmy heh taught.

Hery waz nex dore screwin tah pooch ten Edwit & Fella ivites hi 2 mek aye 3soom – tat pooch waz hertbraken. Butt Hery ditid caire.

Afte lots mor smexines n bangin Edwid sed tat it waz tim 4 the mane event. He went 2 the livin rum n ranga big bel. Tim 4 tah stripa cake! he shuted. Sum peeple weeled ot a big cakle n wayted sudenli tere waz a big horn sond n the kake bust open. Out cam a smexi man in a bikini. Hery n Droko scrremed in shoc bcos guess wat? It waz Voldemot!

He skank I'm knot a gurl, nots yets a womans bi Britney Spears (A/N: Shees tat smexiest n bestts stinker in tah wurld. IFf u dont tink sew ten fook u mudderfookin motherfooker!111) It maid every1 cri wih delite.

Ten awl o a s0dden bagg n Rebecca Hailey Rainbow Casey Cindy Honeydream Skyblew Puttr Herys twin n Princesss Flowadream Florida Revin Skyella Esmeralda (A/N:Ash tis is u!1111) cam in tah seeen. All tah boiz drooped tah mowths at the smexinest of Becca n Princesss ethen Voldermor. Tat bitch bella becaem jelly and secretsli wantsed 2 cill tem becaz wh wantsed tem to himselvs.

Hery speent aye dirty thirty (A/N; lol I am rimein – imma poeet n ididnt eaven no it) minuets makin owt wizs hiss syster, shi waz hawwz soo insest waz col.

Voldemorts drooped 2 hiz nees n beggesdd Beccca to merry him. No Bitch u aint got no nosse! She screemed n every1 tought her voise waz beaiutifull. Ten Beccca n Pincers went 2 te gaden n evry1 follwd tem coz tey wer so smexi. Ten princeess tuk of a gold wring (but she had lotz coz shi waz rish (duh1 ses a prinsess) so it didnt mater) n thru it in the eir n sed Wigardum levosa! N thn Ewvis Prezly apperd from the ded bcos Princes haz majik powes bcos she iz tah best studant in hogwaz.

Voldemorts drooped 2 hiz nees n beggesdd Beccca to merry him. No Bitch u aint got no nosse! She screemed n every1 tought her voise waz beaiutifull.

Ten Drako fond owt dat Hery head cheetaed on hym – hi kould tel bi tat lypstick on hiss kneck dat cam form Edwit (A/N: Edwit iz an transvesstiet sew hi wares lypstick. Tranzveestitez bois r sooo smechsi.) Hi ryped offf hiss owm dik in raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagge!11111111111111 (A/N: i put in soo menny aaas to mak shore u kew hi waz sew angry).

Deh sum thng makeed a baanng!111

Sudnli prezidont Obbama apeerd in a flash ov lite. He waz a jedi n holdin a litesaber (A/N He wuz wite bcos blak peeple cant be jedis) He wavd hiz majik litesaber at Elviz 2 mak him go bak 2 the ded. Ten he used te Forse 2 mak Hery n Vodemot n Drko go bak 2 hogwaz n he cured tem froom bein homos (A/N bcos homos r evil n hav aids, evry1 nos tat). He asol gav drako bak his thigny bcos ozzerwise he culdnt pee. Butt hi punished (A/N: gettit – pun?) tah dum Twilite caractersd becoz Twilite suxx doonkey dyke n set Beccaa n Prinsess on fiiirreee bacoz dey suxed 2! Ten he stoped the cumpolsery smex partey n mad evry1 go bak hom. Hery n Drako wennt baack 2 Howarts knot knooin wat hapened. The edn.


End file.
